


Мой второй пилот

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Тони уже пять, а он ещё ни разу не летал.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мой второй пилот

— Джарвис, я никудышное существо?

Джарвис замер, на миг прекратив чистить тяжелую двузубую вилку из набора фамильного столового серебра, который матушка Тони принесла в качестве приданого в сокровищницу Старков, а потом и вовсе отложил её в сторону. После закрыл коробочку с пастой, снял нарукавники и защитные перчатки, аккуратно сложив все это рядом с недочищенной вилкой, и внимательно посмотрел на самого младшего из рода Старков.

— Кто вам это сказал, мистер Тони?

Тони, который возился с миниатюрным паяльным набором, не смотрел на него, но его глубокий вздох все рассказал Джарвису сам.

— Мистер Старк сказал вам это лично? — на всякий случай уточнил Джарвис.

— Нет! — Тони быстро посмотрел на Джарвиса и снова опустил взгляд. — Я... Ну... Понимаешь...

— Проходили мимо?

— Да! А папа... Ну, папа говорил маме, что те, кто не умеет летать, — самые бесполезные члены общества. Никудышные существа.

— Вам всего пять, мистер Тони...

— И папа говорит, что я уже совсем большой. Вернее, взрослый. Это ведь одно и то же? Почему же я не летаю, Джарвис? Почему они не хотят меня учить? Это из-за того, что я совсем никудышный?

Джарвис вздохнул, а потом решительно поднялся из-за стола. Иногда он просто ненавидел драконьи традиции, особенно когда дело касалось Тони. Джарвис надел пиджак и протянул руку.

— Пойдемте.

Они вышли из дома и повернули налево. Мимо розария матушки Тони, мимо посадочной площадки, мимо фруктового сада. Все дальше и дальше, в сторону леса, пока не достигли опушки. Сквозь плотную, сочную листву нет-нет да и заглядывали солнечные зайчики во время своей вечной игры в догонялки, но во всем остальном это было достаточно уединенное место, где — Джарвис это знал — им не помешает никто.

— Прежде чем мы займемся тем, ради чего я вас сюда привел, обещайте мне, мистер Тони, что вы не расскажете о том, что будет дальше, никому.

— Даже Анне? — Тони удивленно посмотрел на Джарвиса.

— Даже ей, — кивнул тот. — Это будет наш с вами общий секрет, один на двоих, согласны?

Тони серьезно кивнул, а потом плюнул на середину ладони и протянул руку Джарвису для рукопожатия.

— Клянусь! — торжественно произнес он.

Джарвис посмотрел на обслюнявленную ладошку, только на миг замешкавшись, видимо, пытаясь понять, от кого Тони успел перенять этот жест, прежде чем плюнуть на свою и скрепить договор.

— И чем мы займемся? — взволнованно спросил Тони, когда необходимые, с его точки зрения, формальности были улажены.

— Я научу вас летать, — просто ответил Джарвис.

— Ты тоже дракон? — Тони от удивления даже приоткрыл рот, потому что, если честно, представить себе Джарвиса драконом не получалось никак. Неужели Тони был настолько невнимателен, что пропустил это в любимом Джарвисе?

— Нет, — успокоил его Джарвис, — но это совершенно не мешает мне понимать основные принципы полета. Когда вы станете взрослым и совершите то множество прекрасных, благородных поступков, на которые, я уверен, мистер Тони, вы способны, так вот тогда вы как никто другой будете знать, что совершенно не обязательно иметь крылья, чтобы уметь летать.

— Ты думаешь, я могу... Могу совершить? — дрожащим голосом переспросил Тони.

— Конечно! — твердо ответил Джарвис. — Вот только...

— Что?!

— Хотелось бы посоветовать вам, в будущем, оставить привычку плевать на ладони. Боюсь, что ваша матушка будет огорчена, если вы продемонстрируете ей подобные манеры.

— Ну, Джарвис, — снисходительно протянул Тони, — это же мама, а это ты!

— В таком случае рад сказать, что польщен вашим доверием, сэр, — не моргнув глазом серьезно кивнул Джарвис. — А теперь начнем... Что-то не так?

Джарвис встревоженно посмотрел на Тони. Тот закусил губу и смотрел на Джарвиса, как обычно смотрел на своего отца, когда не был убежден, что его очередной вопрос или просьба не вызовут пренебрежения или отказа.

— Ты точно знаешь... ?

— Что вы сможете полететь? — с полуслова понял Джарвис Тони. — Ни минуты не сомневаюсь.

— А если я не справлюсь?

— Тогда я поступлю как каждый уважающий себя второй пилот. Дам вам возможность передохнуть, чтобы попробовать заново. Хотя я твердо убежден: это не понадобится.

— Но ты все равно будешь моим вторым пилотом? Даже если я полечу?

Джарвис вздохнул и опустился на колено, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Тони. Он раскрыл объятия, и Тони с готовностью уткнулся носом в его плечо, обнимая настолько сильно, насколько мог.

— Я всегда буду вашим вторым пилотом, мистер Тони, — прошептал Джарвис во встопорщенную макушку, — и когда вы полетите, и когда приземлитесь.

— Всегда-всегда?

— Клянусь. Но, с вашего позволения, воздержусь от плевков.

Тони в ответ на это тихонько захихикал, и Джарвис нежно улыбнулся в ответ.

— В таком случае нам нельзя терять ни минутки, Джарвис, — воскликнул Тони, нехотя высвобождаясь из рук Джарвиса. — Давай, я готов! Научи меня летать!


End file.
